Women are always interested in simplifying their beauty routines and minimizing the number of products they need to achieve the final desired result. Makeup products that are specifically designed for applying beneath or around the eyes to conceal superficial lines and wrinkles and undesirable coloration are quite popular. These products are called concealers and are most often sold in small tubes or containers with an applicator. They are applied in tiny dabs to the areas where concealment or correction is desired. What makes concealers effective is their ability to conceal flaws which in turn requires that the concealer have more coverage and opacity than color cosmetics that are not designed to conceal flaws. Most concealers tend to be viscous, have a significant amount of titanium dioxide or fillers to create opacity, and most often contain polymers that improve adhesion of the colored composition to the skin.
On the other hand, foundation makeup is meant to apply a colored film to skin that provides color correction and smoothness. Foundation makeup tends to be lighter in texture and has less opacity then concealer. As many users of both foundation and concealer know, they are not interchangeable. Attempts to use concealer on the entire face often result in finishes that are overly made up, rigid, subject to cracking, and with a tendency to feeling mask like and uncomfortable on the skin. Using standard foundation makeup under and around the eye area often results in minimal or no coverage at all, and sometimes causes smudging of eye makeup and mascara, leaving the user with the well known problem of raccoon eyes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-benefit, multi-functional composition that colors the facial skin and eye area, provides adequate coverage, and optimal aesthetics and coverage as both a foundation and concealer. This multi-benefit product must also be easy to apply, and subject to storage and application from a container that is user friendly for consumers.